unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Minigun
The Minigun is a weapon first introduced in Unreal, later appearing in Unreal Tournament, Unreal Championship, Unreal Tournament 2003, and Unreal Tournament 2004. A variant of it combined with the Stinger later appears in Unreal Tournament 3. Overview The Minigun has remained more or less unchanged throughout the games: Primary fire shoots out a fast stream of inaccurate bullets that do light damage, while secondary fire shoots out more accurate and damaging bullets, but the rate of fire is severely dropped. In Unreal and Unreal Tournament these firing modes are swapped. Unreal and Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali The Unreal version features two tri-barrels that spin with each other, the weapon should be used carefully since it shares ammo with the Automag and uses it up quickly. You should be often picking up boxes of 50 bullets with this, as it replenishes ammunition. Tapping the primary fire button once makes the Minigun shoot an accurate 5-shot burst, whereas holding it down would continuously fire it. The secondary fire mode fires more bullets at the expense of accuracy. Unreal Tournament ;Classification: : Gatling Gun ;Primary Fire: : Bullets are sprayed forth at a medium to fast rate of fire and good accuracy. ;Secondary Fire: : Minigun is twice as fast and half as accurate. ;Techniques: : Secondary Fire is much more useful at close range, but can eat up tons of ammunition. In Unreal Tournament, the Minigun returns, now looking a lot more like a gatling gun. It features a rotating barrel composed by five tubes, and is now green in color, except for the entire barrel, which is grey. Unreal Championship and Unreal Tournament 2003/''2004'' The UT2k series reuses the UT model and concept with slight changes. Its primary fire mode shoots rapidly but inaccurately, it being a lot more effective at close range. The secondary fire mode shoots a slower but highly accurate stream of bullets which also cause more damage. Unreal Championship's version of the Minigun does not really differ from the UT2k series' Minigun in terms of functionality. Its design is different, however. In UT2004 the Minigun no longer imparts momentum to target players, but deals out a bit more damage than the UT2003 version. The momentum was removed to prevent lockdown. Unreal Tournament 4 Tips and tricks Unreal Tournament * In UT (and also in Unreal) the Minigun's actual firing rate greatly depends on the server's current tick rate or offline frame rate. Unreal Championship Gallery Minigun_U1.png|First-person view (Unreal) Minigun.png|First-person view (Unreal Tournament) 200px-Minigun-2004.jpg|The Minigun in UT2003/''2004'' !PromoArt-StingerMinigun.jpg ut3-ConceptArt-StingerMinigun.jpg Trivia * The Minigun and the Stinger are based on entirely different technology, but are only featured together in Unreal (and, by proxy, Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali) and Unreal Tournament 4, possibly due to the same appearance and purpose. Unreal Tournament 3 makes a compromise between the two with the Stinger Minigun and UT4 features both weapons plus the Link Gun, the successor of the Pulse Gun which in turn replaced the Stinger. External links and references See also * Stinger * Combat Assault Rifle